Blue Rose
by Tama Hachi
Summary: "Ce sont des amours impénétrables." One-Shot inspiré de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Meiou Shinwa OAV 05 & 06 - PoV Minos x Albafica


Pour pondre cette chose difforme, j'ai fait un peu de jardinage pour mieux comprendre Albafica ! ... Non, sérieusement j'ai fait des recherches sur le langage des fleurs et je me suis attardée sur les différentes roses du Chevalier des Poissons. Chaque couleur a une importance majeure dans la compréhension de ce... "truc" ? donc je vous conseille d'ouvrir un autre onglet, de taper "langage des fleurs" sur Wikipédia et de vous rendre directement à la lettre "r" pour la rose.

Voilà, amusez-vous comme vous le pouvez ! ...

* * *

><p>« <em>Mais cet homme… est vraiment… d'une beauté extraordinaire. <em>»

Ce furent les premiers mots qui traversèrent l'esprit obscur et impénétrable du Spectre du Griffon à la vue du Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Admirant la chevelure du Saint tournoyer élégamment dans une forte brise, il réussit à en détacher le regard, plongeant inéluctablement dans l'océan de saphirs qu'étaient ses pupilles. Sans nul doute la féminité et la douceur qui se dégageaient des traits fins du Chevalier l'avaient également hypnotisé, le transformant, lui le grand marionnettiste, en un vulgaire pantin, victime impuissante d'un pouvoir égalant le sien.

Pourtant, le sadisme apparent qui animait ses ambitions ne souhaitait pas s'effacer de ses lèvres, la bouche déchirée par un sourire. L'idée de pouvoir l'approcher le faisait frissonner, le simple songe d'étreindre chacun de ses membres du bout de ses fils lui faisait perdre raison, et l'unique vision du jeune éphèbe sans défense torturé de ses propres mains lui procurait d'ores et déjà une jouissance incommensurable. Voir cette pauvre rose se faner sous ses coups était la seule chose qui arborait désormais ses pensées. Lui mutiler les membres un à un, lui soutirer quelques gémissements, le voir se plier de douleur puis s'agenouiller face à lui en implorant qu'il épargne son visage qu'il arborait tel un trophée. C'était l'effet que lui procurait la beauté d'Albafica.

C'était une magnifique rose qui se dressait fièrement devant Minos, la plus belle et la plus rare des fleurs, qu'il souhaitait cueillir pour en goûter le poison et pour écorcher son corps sur les épines. Car il avait compris que cette force apparente et cette impartialité frigide n'étaient que des illusions servant à dissimuler sa plus grande faiblesse. La reine des fleurs se révélait être un pauvre bourgeon solitaire victime de son pouvoir, doté d'inoffensives épines qui n'avaient jamais pu dévoiler toute leur agressivité ni déployer leur puissance. Le poison qui coulait en lui semblait être la meilleure des ambroisies, et son corps frêle préservé par l'armure sacrée, la plus parfaite des poupées.

« _Magnifique !_

_- Cela t'a plu, Minos du Griffon ?_

_- Oui, vraiment beaucoup. _»

Le Spectre priva d'une simple attaque le Chevalier de toutes les roses rouges qui l'entouraient et lui évitaient la solitude absolue. Ce champ de fleurs représentait l'aide qu'il recherchait inconsciemment au fond de son être, sa quête d'un amour pouvant un jour s'offrir à lui sans contrainte et la libération que ce sentiment lui procurerait. Seulement, son cœur était tel une rose blanche, pure et innocente, ignorant comment aimer et se faire aimer, conservant cependant l'espoir éternel et impossible d'être un jour délivrée.

Minos avait choisi, au moment-même où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, de l'affranchir des chaînes qui le maintenaient dans les ténèbres de son devoir envers le Sanctuaire.

La Déesse qui veillait sur lui n'avait jamais réussi à lire dans les méandres de son esprit torturé pour le réconforter et lui apporter ce qui manquait à son être. Il n'en voulait pourtant pas à la divine protectrice qui luttait en ce moment-même et cherchait en elle la force de tenir bon. Il avait décidé de devenir cette force. Il allait protéger ce Sanctuaire pour lequel il devait être prêt à sacrifier sa vie, protéger Athéna qui portait en son sein l'espoir et l'avenir de l'humanité - cette humanité qu'il se permettait de frôler uniquement en songes - protéger son jardin secret qu'il ne souhaitait dévoiler à personne. La honte d'un tel désir ne ferait sans doute que le détruire intérieurement et souiller sa fierté de Chevalier d'Athéna.

Le Griffon allait le briser, teinter son corps, ses pensées, tout son être d'un rouge tendant lentement vers le noir. Cassant ses bras, broyant ses jambes, mettant en pièces la prison de son esprit. La marionnette qui tenait tête à Minos souriait aisément malgré la douleur lui déchirant la peau. Il appréciait le combat et la considération qu'il avait perçue à son égard chez son adversaire. Il refusait pourtant de laisser cette compassion malsaine se lire dans les yeux cendrés d'un homme déjà mort. Car un simple pion d'Hadès ne pouvait parfaitement comprendre ses choix et ses convictions. Il n'avait aucunement le droit de juger la misère d'autrui.

« _Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une personne d'une telle beauté puisse posséder un tel esprit combatif. Malheureusement, tu n'as tout simplement pas assez de force. Pas assez de force pour pouvoir te libérer d'une telle emprise. Pas assez de force pour pouvoir vaincre ! _»

Minos le condamnait et lui offrait la mort, la seule rédemption qu'était capable de concéder un être provenant des ténèbres du royaume des enfers.

« _Te faire souffrir jusqu'au trépas fut le plus beau des cadeaux, Albafica des Poissons. J'espère avoir pu t'offrir une fin digne de ta beauté. Tu as vraiment été la plus divertissante de toutes les marionnettes. Celle que j'ai le plus chérie. _»

La rose blanche aux reflets bleutés avait finalement réussi à trouver le rouge qui seyait à ses désirs. Elle perdait de son éclat en fanant, mais le sentiment qui l'enveloppait avec délicatesse ne faisait que se renforcer, entraînant finalement dans la mort le noir indélébile que lui avait offert Minos.


End file.
